Vladimir IV
by MissSexyRain
Summary: What if Vlad went through the change normal but showed signs earlier like blood lust? What if he was slightly different from a normal vampire? The Count has learned of another vampire in town?And the Hellsings made a kill...almost? VladxRobin Discontinued NOW ADOPTED BY BloodBites
1. First Fang

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the work of Young Dracula. I am a fan trying to put more fanfics in the fandom and do not make money off this!^_^**

**Warnings: Homosexuality? My own characters. BLOOD AND GORE.**

**Summary: What if Vlad went through the change normal but showed signs earlier like blood lust? What if he was slightly different from a normal vampire? The Count has learned of another vampire in town?And the Hellsings made a kill...almost?**

**+Well since Young Dracula is my favorite show and I signed on the petition for a 3rd season I guess one day my brain said let's start another fanfiction and all my sick plot bunnies will be better. Do you think so?.....The story takes place during season 2 leading up and beyond. So after I reach him being the Grand High Vampire it's just my imagination after. Plus the original plot is twisted to my desiresXD So Boris and family stay and he isn't insane. Um the chapter title means "Thorn". Oh and Conspiracy by Paramore helped make this.**

**~Spin~**

"**VLADIMIR DRACULA GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT**!"

Vlad awoke startled when he heard his father calling him. What was worse, he was using his whole name. That spelled **big **trouble for him. Vlad shifted the navy blue covers he had in his coffin. Yes, his Father had taken his bed and replaced it with a coffin not a few days ago. He was starting to show signs of a vampire which made his dad proud and unnerved him. He had these random blackouts only to find himself seconds from biting his own dad. The Count was so happy he decided to give him his coffin earlier. He hoped he wasn't turning into one earlier than he had to. He remembered the first time he did that and he had locked himself up in his room refusing even to see Robin. He pushed open the lid to see his best friend in his pajamas. Robin was looking at him fearful.

"Boy Vlad, what did you do?" Robin had spent the night. He practically begged Vlad to until he gave in. Saying how Vlad was to much of a goody two shoes to eat him and that Vlad was his best friend and would come to his senses before eating shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."Vlad gave a shudder and quickly hopped out of bed and tried to put some decent clothes on when he heard his sister yelling out to him.

"**GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU LITTLE WEASLE!**"

He winced. Maybe it was that time of the month? Vlad pulled out some jeans and a black sweater. "Wait. How did this get here?" Vlad turned to look at Robin. Robin had pulled on his customary black shirt and black jeans. Lacing up his combat boots he looked up at Vlad.

"I don't know but you better hurry before Ingrid decides to come get you herself." Robin stood up. "Don't mind if I come to?" Vlad shook his head and pulled the sweater on and jeans. Robin was about to protest but he just grabbed his converses on his way out the door. Robin tried to follow him but the door slammed in front of his face.

"Vlad!" Robin yelled after him. He tried to pull open the door. The door opened and snapped shut again. Rows of sharp teeth appeared, smiled evilly and growled at him. Robin stood there with his mouth open wide. Meanwhile downstairs with the Draculas, Vlad got the shock of his life.

At the entrance of the Throne room/Diner Hall there was massive mess of blood and bunnies. Rabbits were strewn into pieces all over the place. Body parts mostly on the floor and the walls and fireplace with blood. Vladamir took a step in and he felt his shoe squish something under his weight. "W-what happened in here?" He asked shakily. The Count and Ingrid were to the side. The Count was on his throne, thankfully not covered in bunny blood and Ingrid snarling at the ground which were messing up here shoes.

"You better have a explanation for this you little twirp!" Ingrid hissed. Vlad looked at her like she was crazy.

"You think **I **did this?" Vlad asked incredulously. The Count turned to his son and heir and smiled.

"Well Vladdy, if I knew you wanted some blood I could of brought some from the celler." Dracula smirked. Vlad looked on aghast.

"You guys actually think I did** this**?!" Vlad was still horrified by the crunching sound under him. Ingrid glared.

"The roach muncher in the corner said he saw you." She pointed over to Reinfield hiding in his cooking area. Vlad turn his eyes toward him.

"You saw who?!" Vlad yelled disgusted. "I would never hurt anything let alone a cute little bunny!" The Count decided he had enough.

"Silence!" His evil voice rang out through the castle. Vlad turned back towards his family. "REINFIELD! Get to work!" Then the Count turned to Ingrid. "Why don't you help him to." He smirked. Ingrid glanced at him before starting to walk away.

"Put a stake in it!" She paused at the door. "Oh and Vlad, I hope you enjoyed your rabbit juice." Ingrid winked. "I heard their good for your health. Maybe Dad should try some." She was out before the Count started his rant.

"How dare that girl insinuate that **I, The Prince of Darkness,** would go back to eating rabbits!" Dracula yelled. Reinfield looked up from wiping the fireplace.

"Well master, you have been eating sheep." The Count growled and set the little hair that he had on fire. Reinfield screamed and ran outside somewhere. Dracula scowled and flew off leaving Vlad alone in the bunny massacre.

"Oh, poo." Vlad had a bad feeling in his gut. Maybe, it was the bunnies they said he ate or......something else.


	2. Second Fang

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the work of Young Dracula. I am a fan trying to put more fanfics in the fandom and do not make money off this!^_^**

**Warnings: Homosexuality? My own characters. BLOOD AND GORE.**

**+Here I go with chapter two. Robin meets the dead bunnies and questions Vlad. "Lost boys" by The 69 eyes inspired ......This chapter title means "Draw" in Romanian.**

**~Tragere~ **

Robin kicked and punched at the door before it finally slammed him in the face. Robin held his head as the door laughed wickedly but still kept open. He quickly took the chance to escape. Running down the winding stairs he came to the hallway that lead to the Throne room.

"Vlad?" Robin called. Vlad was just standing there at the door. No response. Adjusting his black sweater Robin began stepping towards his best friend. He had found another sweater to pull over his shirt in the pile of clothes on the floor. Being in a castle full of vampires wasn't exactly warm. He came up behind Vlad and tapped him on his shoulder. Vlad jumped at least 3 feet in the air. Shouldn't he have heard Robin by then? "Vlad what's wrong?" Robin asked. Vlad looked over his shoulder.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Vlad laughed nervously. "Just seeing the awful mess Renfield made this morning making breakfast." Robin narrowed his eyes. Vlad was trying to push him back up stairs. "Come on Robin we have to get to school." Robin grabbed hold of the hands pushing him.

"What is it Vlad? Did something happen in the kitchen?" Robin pushed down Vlad's hands as he took a step toward the door. Vlad put a arm out.

"You don't want to go in there Robin." Vlad said fearful. What would his best friend say when he finds out that he killed a bunch of bunnies? Robin just laughed.

"What? Killed a innocent victim when everyone was asleep?" Robin waved off Vlad's warning and went inside the throne room. Besides the walls being slightly red he couldn't see anything wrong.

"What?" Vlad asked. Everything got quiet. Robin came back looking confused.

"What do you mean? There's nothing in the there." Robin said. Now Vlad looked confused.

"What? Nothing?" Vlad whispered. He walked past Robin who turned to follow. He came to a almost spotless Throne room. Looking everywhere and not seeing any trace of the bunnies.

"Renfield!" Vlad yelled. Renfield came from the other door looking more dirtier than usual. He was covered in green slim.

"Yes young master?" Renfield replied smiling like the idiot he was.

"What happen here?" Vlad asked. Robin stared at Vlad.

"What happened?" Robin asked. "You're not making any sense Vlad?" Vlad looked Renfield in the eye and Renfield understood. He quickly stuttered a lie.

"W-well you see, I was making Rat pudding for breakfast this morning and I needed more rat. I forgot to turn off the stove so when I came back to me pot, it exploded." Renfield gestured with hands. Robin looked skeptical until he realized the menu for breakfast.

"Rat pudding? EWWWW." Robin made a fast. "Okay time to go to school." He started to walk away shuddering. He almost ate that this morning. Vlad gave a tiny yes as soon as Robin was in the hallway.

"Thankyou." Vlad mouthed to Renfield. He accepted the thanks gratefully.

Then Renfield thought out loud. "Though that doesn't explain how this place got clean." He shrugged and went back to get cleaning supplies. Outside someone with a petite figure was smiling.

"Wow. The Dracula's have a slow caretaker." A female voice said. "Mary." She called. A tall beautiful blond jumped to land beside her.

"Yes, Milady?" A voice like chimes answered.

The person smiled. "I think we have plenty of time to set up the house before going to school since these vampires," She gestured to the brunette heading up the stairs a upper window away. "won't be trouble." Both dissapeared.

When Vlad and Robin got back to the room the door slammed on the both of them. Robin abruptly turned to face Vlad.

"Is that really what happened?" Robin asked. He did trust his best mate but he couldn't he be careful? Vlad grinned.

"What are you talking about Robin-" Vlad felt both of Robin's arms hit the door beside his head.

"I'm saying if you really did eat a innocent victim why can't you bite me?" Robin asked incredulously. Vlad's face got hard.

"No I did not bite a innocent victim and no I will not bite you!" Vlad ducked under him. "That is final." Robin smirked.

"So you say now."


	3. Third Fang

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the work of Young Dracula. I am a fan trying to put more fanfics in the fandom and do not make money off this!^_^**

**Warnings: Homosexuality? My own characters. BLOOD AND GORE.**

**+^_^ Thankyou to whoever reads my stories especially this one since Young Dracula is a new fandom. And it has many fans but a lot of them don't write!XD I also noticed my mistake too. The story is now called "Vladimir IV". If you think about it then you would know why. This chapter means "Temptation". Playlist at the bottom.^^**

**~Tentaţie~**

Crina brushed her raven hair as she sat in front of the vanity. Her greyish eyes dancing with delight as she got the news from Mary. She was going to the school in this area which also held the other vampires. She smiled showing off her majestic white fangs in perfect rows.

"I guess it's time for diner." Crina hopped off her stool. The black corset dress tighten alittle and the ruffles of black material at the end swayed around her. "Mary!" She called. She wanted a blond for this evening.....

**-Vladimir**

Vlad groaned as Mr. Van Hellsing kept going on about the right way to shave oak. They were working on making holy items such as crosses or a candle holder. It was for them to learn how to detail the wood and Vlad sighed quietly this time seeing as everyone else was flat out asleep. Robin was beside him snoring very loudly. He took out a piece of paper and started doodling seeing as Mr. Van Hellsing was continuing no matter what. Vlad jumped when a had smacked his book on his desk.

"Since, everyone here seems to know everything. Why don't we get started?" Mr. Van Hellsing glared at Vlad and around the room. The thing that bothered Vlad was that he smelled a wonderful scent coming from Van Hellsing.

_What the hell? This is Van Hellstink we are talking about._

Vlad glared back with malice. Usually he got along with Van Hellsing but today vampire senses were taking over he guessed. The attempted slaying of his father did put him in a mood. Lately however, It seemed to get worse and he was only 13. Why were signs, besides his fangs growing, coming up? The shake had woken Robin up and people were slowly obeying Van Hellsing. The problem was nobody really know how to do it so the class spent a hour making things looking like toothpicks and stakes. Some wood chips hit Vlad in the arm. He was getting nervous now. Of course he was far from worrying about getting staked but getting stabbed wasn't fun either.

"Oh garlic." Vlad sighed. His body tensed as he smelt someone cut their finger. Vlad put his hand to his mouth and gulped. A immense pain was in his mouth. He could feel his gums spreading apart and his underdeveloped fangs grow. They just shot out at least a inch! How was this happening. Robin stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

"You alright Vlad?" He put down the tools. Vlad shook his head. He had to get out now. Without a word Vlad sprinted out the door.

"Vlad!" Robin ran out after him ignoring Van Hellsing and the Class' stare. Vlad rushed in the boy's restroom. He removed his and looked in the mirror. Two elongated fangs glistened in the faint light. Not only were they there but they were hurting as hell too. Robin came in.

"Vlad?" He called. He stood beside him. "What's-" Vlad turned his face towards him. "Oh....."Robin was ecstatic and freaked out at the same time. His best was becoming a fully proper vampire!

Vlad looked away and whispered. "I can't deal with this right now Robin. I have to go." Now the smell of his best friend was becoming more noticeable.

"But-" Vlad was out the door before Robin even blinked.

**-The Castle-**

When Vlad got home he remembered what was going to happen today.

"One bad thing after another."Vlad looked in the mirror while straitening the clasp on his cloak. He told Robin earlier to stay away. When school had let out Robin came over as soon as possible. Vlad was going to go greet his Uncle Ivan, which spelled trouble for all breathers in town. He sighed for what must have been the thousandth time today. It hasn't been the mirror distorted his image making him look like a dork.

"Haha. Very funny for a inanimate object." Vlad drawled. His temper was completely short circuit now. The mirror shooked slightly and return his image back to normal. The young vampire just wasn't in the mood.

"Vladamir get down here!You don't want to be late meeting your Uncle." Count Dracula called up.

Vlad sighed again. Times like this he wished Robin was there to deal with all the vampireness. He banished him for the afternoon so he wouldn't become a snack for his cousins. His dad had been talking about his Uncle Ivan for the past few days. "Time to get this over with." He opened the cobwebbed door leading downstairs. He was going down the winding stairs when a most beautiful scent went past him. Robin was here anyway.

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**Paper Moon by Tommy Heavenly6(Male Version, Cover done by my friend)**

**Dust is my Bed by by Farshy Al Tourab**

**Young Dracula Episodes #16,17 & 18**

**My Playlist with The 69 Eyes on it the most**

**~*~**


	4. Fourth Fang

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the work of Young Dracula. I am a fan trying to put more fanfics in the fandom and do not make money off this!^_^**

**Warnings: Homosexuality? My own characters. BLOOD AND GORE.**

**+4 months I know.:sigh:I apologize for the long wait, but when your not inspired your just not inspired. Thankyou for all the reviews!^^ even though there is not a lot, I notice the traffic!XD lol This chapter title means "Arrival". Now for the madness with Boris to insue!:evillaugh:**

**~Sosire~**

**-Boris-**

Boris sat on his coffin. The finished brown oak was comfortable inside and out. He still didn't like the thought of being a vampire. That's what was keeping him up. He's been dreading this week since the time he turned 15. He knew one day that he was going to be turned into a vampire but he still wasn't happy about it. He watched out the corner of his eye the trees blurring together as his dad's train sped toward Stokely. He rubbed a had over his face and sighed. He wondered how his vampire cousins were. He'd been hearing stories from his dad about how him and Uncle Dracula had did during the Dark Ages. Would they be totally goth and vampirelike like his Uncle? _Probably so. _Boris thought.

**-Vlad-**

"That idiot." Vlad breathed out as he descended the stairs. He was at the bottom of the winding staircase when he met face to face with his best friend.

"Robin I told you to stay away today." Vlad hissed. He really wasn't mad though. Seeing his best friend never made him mad. They both turned into the dinning room.

"There you are Vladimir! Come we must hurry to the platform." The Count looked at Robin. "I suppose you can go too." He went out the door in a flurry of capes and a angry looking Ingrid.

"Looks like there is no choice then." Vlad and Robin jogged to catch up and piled into the hearse. Renfield drove from the castle.

"Move over Branaugh." Ingrid elbowed Robin in the side. The poor boy tried to move over but he was already squishing Vlad. Soon after arguing all the way there, they reached the train platform. Vlad tried to ignore the chill that went down his spine and the alluring aroma of Robin's blood beside him.

"You really shouldn't of come Robin." Vlad whispered. His fangs were starting to poke out.

Robbin rubbed his side. "Oh, what's the worst that can happen beside mayber Ingrid hurting me?" He chuckled alittle bit. Vlad on the other had thought differently.

_I could end up hurting you now. _Vlad snapped his attention to the rails as red lightning appeared. "Is that Uncle Ivan?"

"See what did I tell you?" The Count laughed with joy. He hadn't seen his brother in centuries and it looked like they could enjoy some brotherly bonding over blood. "He's just as evil as ever it seems. You can sense his dreadful presence a twenty miles away."

Vlad glared at Robin to stay behind him as they went closer. Begrudgingly Robin did as the train sped to a stop and steam came out from the chimney. The door opened and he and Vlad held their breath as a foot came out.

"What in a vampire's name?" Robin whispered to Vlad's ear as a suntanned man came out in a khaki suit.

"Ah brother!" Ivan grinned. Count Dracula looked more shocked than if he caught Ingrid wearing pink.

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**Do Me More **

**Girl Talk**

**by Namie Amuro**

**Only You Can Save Me by The 69 Eyes**

**Taion by the GazettE**

**Chizuru by the GazettE**

**~*~**


	5. Sad AN

**Hello everyone! This is not an update. In fact, I have very sad news to you readers (if there are any). I have come to the conclusion that I have lost inspiration for this story. And while I have only ever deleted a few of my fanfictions before because of that reason, I think someone could possibly adopt this. When I look back on my writing I sometimes think "What the fuck was I thinking?" The plot has completely been lost to me after these few years. Even with the revival of Young Dracula and the awesome new 3rd season I have cease to come up with anything. **

**If anyone would like to adopt this please PM me or email me at MissSexyRain gmail . com ! :) My only condition is that you credit me for the original idea and first 4 chapters.**

**Hope everyone is doing well,**

**Rain**


	6. Happy AN

Hello everyone! I'm pleased to say that Blood Bites has now adopted this story :) Copy and paste the link below to her profile. Take out the spaces and replace the dots with.

www dot Fanfiction dot net /u/ 3506415/ BloodBites


End file.
